


Everywhere That Luka Went...

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, ML Character Instagrams, Mentioned Juleka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: Without an instrument at arms length, Luka seemed doomed to fade from existence.As a young mother on her own, Anarka found this out the hard way.
Relationships: Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Everywhere That Luka Went...

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Instagrams.

Without an instrument at arms length, Luka seemed doomed to fade from existence.

As a young mother on her own, Anarka found this out the hard way. 

Considering her former life as a professional musician, instruments were always strewn about the boat. 

But it wasn’t one fateful day when her young son had come down with an awful fever that she’d realized their true value. She’d dutifully given Luka a dose of medicine to reduce his fever between re-positioning the ship. During this time his fever only spiked. The poor boy even lost most of his eyelashes and the color leeched from the tips of his hair before she’d noticed. 

Distraught, she dropped her guitar on his bed, rushing to check his temperature and debating whether to rush the houseboat towards the nearest hospital. As she went to move the boat again, Luka had cuddled up to her guitar…and the fever broke within the hour.

Only, his eyelashes and his hair color never did return.

Anarka never before heeded her grandmother’s dire warnings of curses, but she wasn’t about to take any more chances. 

Since that day, she’d only picked up every spare instrument she could find. She’d only kept her family forever on the move, surrounded by instruments to ward off whatever dark curse had befallen her boy.

She’d even taken to coloring both her children’s hair in a way that no one might ever be the wiser. In a way that might tell her quickly if such a curse would dare to strike twice.

But with Luka, she’d been extra careful. 

Anarka kept him schooled at home until she wasn’t able to teach him any longer. Until he was old enough to heed her instructions to carry his guitar everywhere he went.

And to this day, he has.


End file.
